Wearable devices are increasing in use and popularity. Such technology includes clothing and accessories incorporating computer and advanced electronic technologies. Some wearable devices display electronic content to persons wearing the devices. For example, electronic content can be displayed on watches, eye glass lenses, or projected from the worn electronic devices onto a nearby surface. Existing user interface components and techniques for wearable electronic devices are cumbersome, time-consuming, and otherwise inadequate.